VE-S Canis
} |Align= } |Name = VE-S Canis |Image = VE-S Canis.png |Description = Advances in plasma manipulation technology have resulted in the VE-S Canis, a compact, close range weapon with a firing rate that increases over time. |Empire = VS |Weapon Type = SMG |Can Use = Infiltrator/Light Assault/Combat Medic/Engineer/Heavy Assault |Range = Short |Fire Modes = Automatic |Velocity = 375 |Fire Rate = 550-667 |Move Speed Multiplier = 0.75 |Headshot = 2 |MaxDamage = 167/10 |MinDamage = 100/46 |Reload Speed = 1.74s/2.9s |Ammunition = 40/240 |Hip Accuracy = 1/1.25/1/1.5/0.05 |Aim Accuracy = 0.3/0.3/0.3/0.3/0.05 |Vertical Recoil = 0.16 |Horizontal Recoil = 0.4/0.45 |Horizontal Tolerance = 0.9 |Recoil Angle = 20/20 |Recoil Bias = → |Recoil Decrease = 18 |First Shot = 2.5 |Cert Cost = 1000 |SC Cost = 699}} The VE-S Canis is a submachine gun available to the Vanu Sovereignty. It is unlocked through purchase with Certification Points or Daybreak Cash. The VE-S Canis is a 3rd generation submachine gun released alongside the MGR-S1 Gladius and the MG-S1 Jackal as part of a new series of Empire Specific weapons. Each break the convention of that faction's SMGs, and come with unique attachments. For the Canis, these attachments are the Vented Power Core, Unstable Ammunition and Emission Condenser. The Canis has a unique mechanic, in that the fire rate will increase to 667 RPM over 2.5 seconds whilst firing. This bonus resets immediately upon releasing the trigger. The Canis is a rather odd weapon, with a high damage profile yet a lower than normal fire rate, compared to the AF-4 Cyclone or the MG-S1 Jackal. However, the benefits that Unstable Ammunition provide make the Canis incredibly potent for players with lower skill levels, in spite of the reduced headshot multiplier. Damage Fall-off * 167 before 10 meters * 143 at 22 meters * 125 at 32 meters * 112 at 39 meters * 100 at 46 meters Attachments Ribbons and Medals It is possible to get both Ribbons and Medals for using the VE-S Canis. Each Ribbon is a standard reward for achieving a set amount of kills with the Canis. Medals relate to how many overall kills you have with the Canis. Ribbons Medals History *December 7, 2017 Update **Added to the live game. *December 13, 2017 Hotfix **Unstable Ammunition headshot multiplier has been reduced from 2x to 1.2x **Unstable Ammunition projectile collision size has been scaled back a bit. **Unstable Ammunition now uses different particle effects. **''Dev Note: We'll be reviewing the state of all three of the new SMGs after these changes go Live, to determine whether further adjustments are needed.'' *February 8, 2018 Update **Unstable Ammunition no longer penalizes cone of fire. **Base rate of fire from 500rpm to 550rpm **''Dev Note: The baseline rate of fire increase helps push Canis into a more competitive position. Unstable Ammunition dropped the cone of fire penalty, as the more recent headshot multiplier reduction was sufficient to balance out the power of the attachment.'' *October 16, 2019 Update **Hipfire maximum cone of fire from 7 to 2 in most movement states. **ADS maximum cone of fire from 3 to 1.5 in most movement states. **Changed the model visuals on the VE-S Canis Emission Condenser Attachment. **''Dev Note: Holding down the trigger will cap out the cone of fire bloom at around half way through the magazine when used with an advanced laser sight, and earlier without, leaning a bit harder into the weapon's spinup characteristics.'' Trivia *VE-S Canis model was designed by Player Studio artist «d0ku», as part of a 3 new sets of Empire Specific weapon models.